We Fight We MakeUp?
by vanillalatte86
Summary: One Shot! I do not own these characters. Set after 3.13. Chuck and Blair get into a fight. Will they be able to make-up? Read and find out! Please, Please, Please Review!


This is a CB one shot. The idea popped into my head after Monday's episode. I hope you like it!

I do not own these characters!!!

* * *

Chuck walked out of the hotel lobby in a mad fury. He couldn't believe she followed him.

Blair walked out of the hotel lobby in a mad fury. She couldn't believe Chuck would shut her out like this.

"Chuck!!" Blair screamed, "Slow down!" She was practically running to catch up with him.

Chuck stopped in mid-march. He turned abruptly and faced Blair with an angry scowl on his face.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked in a scolding manner.

"Nothing. You are the one who is shutting ME out!" Blair argued.

"That is because it's none of your damn business!" Chuck screeched and threw his hands in the air.

"My boyfriend is none of my business? Care to explain that, Charles Bass?" Blair fought back. She was not about to let him win.

"Elizabeth is my mother. Is it so wrong for me to want to get to know her?"

"No its not. However, you do not know that Elizabeth is your mother for sure. You need to do a maternity test to be sure!"

"Why do you want to ruin this for me?"

"I don't want to ruin anything, Chuck. I am not sure of her. What if she's a con artist? What if she is just after your money? You do not know who this woman is." Blair stated. She calmed down. She tried to make Chuck calm down. She reached out and tried to massage his shoulder. Chuck forcefully pushed her arm away from him.

"Lets just get in the limo and go home. I am going to see Elizabeth tomorrow. I expect you to not follow me." Chuck said. He tried to grab the hand that he just pushed away.

"No! If that is your attitude, I am not going anywhere with you!" Blair yelled. She began to walk away from him to the street. She walked around a tall flower bed that had about a dozen potted plants surrounding the ledge. The flower bed was as tall and Blair's waist so she leaned against it and texted Serena.

"Just get into the limo." Chuck warned, "I am not going to tell you twice."

"I am going to get a taxi like a normal New Yorker," Blair stated with calm venom in her voice.

"GET IN THE FUCKING LIMO!!!" Chuck yelled and took hold of her shoulders.

"NO!!! I WANT A TAXI!" Blair screamed back. She broke Chuck's hold.

"Get into limo." Chuck grabbed Blair's arm and began to drag her towards his limo.

With all of her might, Blair slapped Chuck across the face. It was a loud, harsh slap that left a red mark on Chuck's face.

Chuck was so angry, that he grabbed one of the potted plants from ledge of the flower bed and slammed it hard onto the ground. The pot shattered into several pieces and dirt and leaves flew everywhere.

Blair was really frightened. She had never seen Chuck so angry. She was afraid of what he would do next, so with out thinking, she took off running. She ran as fast as her 3 inch Manolos would take her.

Chuck did not want to hurt Blair. He was mad at her for following him. He was mad at her for not trusting his judgment about Elizabeth. He would never hurt her, he loved her too much. It scared him to see the fear in her eyes that he had just seen. Chuck sprinted after Blair.

Blair had ran no more than 20 yards when her heal broke and she flew forward.

Chuck caught up to her before she hit the ground and he pulled her up from behind.

"I'm sorry," He whispered and kissed her neck, "I'm sorry. Please don't run away. Lets get in the limo and go back to my penthouse. We can talk there."

"I think I sprained my ankle," Blair said.

Chuck lifted Blair up and carried her to his limo. He set her inside and climbed in after her. He instructed his driver to take them to the Empire. Once there, Chuck would have the hotel doctor examen Blair's ankle. In the mean time, Chuck removed Blair's shoes and rested her feet on his lap.

Blair leaned her head against the window of the limo and tried to ignore her throbbing ankle. Chuck began to caress her calves. Both sat in silence.

* * *

"Miss Waldorf, it looks like you have a sprained ankle," Dr. Mitchel, the hotel doctor, stated with a chuckle.

Blair was in Chuck's bed at his penthouse. They had gotten back to the hotel. Chuck carried Blair from the limo to his penthouse and placed her in his bed. Then he called Dr. Mitchel and told him to come up and look at Blair's ankle. Once the doctor got there, Chuck waited outside. They still had not spoken to each other.

"Mr. Bass did the right thing by elevating it. You need to be off you feet for awhile and you'll need to keep this ankle elevated." Dr. Mitchel instructed.

"How long is awhile?"Blair asked.

"Two to Three weeks at least..."

Blair scoffed.

"... you must place a cold compress on it to keep it from swelling and bruising. I am sure Mr. Bass will help you."

"_He's the one that got me into this mess,_"Blair thought to herself.

"Take aspirin for the pain. I will check in on you in a few days. Good night Miss Waldorf," Dr. Mitchel said, and left the room. He explained everything to Chuck before leaving the penthouse completely.

Chuck sat outside the door. He was too ashamed to go in. He had lost his temper and behaved in a violent manner. He would not have hit Blair, he knew that, but he should not have grabbed her arm. He should not have swore at her. He should not have broken that potted plant. He knew it frightened her.

All there was left for him to do was apologize. He couldn't do that empty handed.

Blair was still sitting in Chuck's room in pain. Was she going to have spell it out for him that he needed to take care of her? Maybe she shouldn't have spied on him, but she just did it because she loves him. She understands that it means a lot to Chuck to have a family, but nobody really knows who Elizabeth is. It was scary the way he lost his temper. He probably would not have gone off the way he did if she had not hit him so hard.

All there was left for her to do was apologize. She would do it if he would start taking care of her already!!

"Chuck," Blair called out to him.

"I'm coming, Baby," Chuck said. Blair could here the nervousness in his voice.

Chuck came into his bedroom. He had a tray with a glass of water, a bottle of aspirin, an icepack, and Blair's favorite macaroons.

He set the tray next to her on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and the icepack and got to work. He placed the ice pack under the pillow case so it wouldn't be to cold. Then he gently lifted Blair's sore ankle and rested it on the ice filled pillow.

He removed two pills from the aspirin bottle and handed them to her. Blair took them from Chuck and the glass of water and swallowed the pills.

They were completely quiet during this whole process. Blair was the first to speak when she noticed that Chuck was leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'll be right back," Chuck answered.

Blair nodded and decided to sample the macaroons while Chuck was gone.

Chuck returned with a bottle of '95 Dom and two champagne flutes.

Blair couldn't help but smile. He did aways know how to make her feel special.

Chuck poured them both a glass. Then he pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Chuck asked.

"A little bit. I would be feeling a lot better if you were in bed with me and not in that chair." Blair pointed out.

They were both silent for a minute; taking in the taste of the champagne.

"I'm sorry." Chuck and Blair said in unison.

"For what? You already apologized at the hotel that Elizabeth is staying in." Blair questioned.

"I need to apologize again. I should not have lost my cool like that. It will not happen again," Chuck stated matter-of-factly.

"I am sorry that I hit you," Blair said, "It looks like you need some ice on your cheek."

"I'm fine. I am just worried about your ankle," Chuck sighed.

"I am worried about you!" Blair yelled. She was starting to get riled up.

"Blair, I know what I am doing," Chuck sighed again.

"I know that you are lonely. I know that you want a family. I know that Bart was a lousy father. You deserved better. Trusting this woman without any medical evidence is not a good idea Chuck. I am worried that you are going to get hurt. Again."

Chuck stayed quiet and stared at his knee caps.

"Even if she is your mother, How can you trust her? How can you trust a woman who walked out on you? Who has not bothered to get in touch with you your whole life? You only learned of her existence by accident. What kind of mother is that?"

"How do I ask her to do a DNA test? What am I supposed to say? I want you to be my mom, but I don't really trust you." Chuck gulped his champagne and poured himself another glass.

"In my opinion, if she is legitimate, she shouldn't have a problem with it. She should understand that you need to protect yourself, not just financially, but emotionally. Any rational, truthful person should understand that," Blair reached out and placed her hand on Chuck's knee.

"Alright fine. I will do it. I will ask her to take a maternity test. When it comes up positive, am I allowed to get to know her." Chuck asked sarcastically.

"If it comes up positive, then yes. On one condition of course."

"What's that?"

"I want to be able to get to know her as well. If she is telling the truth, the woman is going to be my mother-in-law someday."

"Oh you think so?" Chuck mocked playfully.

"I know so," Blair flirted back.

Chuck cleared everything off the bed except for the macaroons. He put _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ in DVD player. He helped Blair put on her pajamas. He tucked her under the covers making sure to keep her foot elevated. Then Chuck changed into his pajamas and got under the covers with Blair.

The two lovers cuddled tightly and watched the Blair's favorite movie.

The End!

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please Review!


End file.
